The Cavalry, l'histoire de Bahrain
by Sumaru97Cindy
Summary: L'histoire de Bahrain. Comment l'agent May est devenue la Cavalry. one shot, spoil 2x17


Agent Melinda May, « She is just the pilote ! »

Enfin juste le pilote c'est peu dire. Non, en réalité elle est bien plus que cela. Elle est la Cavalry !

Un surnoms qui lui a été donné quand elle est devenue une légende au sein du SHIELD. Un surnoms qui rappelle à quiconque, qu'elle possède à elle seule, la force d'une armée...

7 ans auparavant, Manama sur l'île de Bahrain :

L'agent Phil Coulson, épaulé de son équipière, l'agent Melinda May, était en mission. Ils étaient chargés du Comité d'accueil d'un individu soupçonné de posséder une forme de pouvoir.

Leur mission était claire : trouver cet individu et le ramener afin de l'inscrire dans l'INDEX pour y être surveillé et protégé.

L'individu en question était une femme, jeune, belle, forte, une Inhumaine! Mais le SHIELD l'ignorait et les choses avaient fini par dégénérer. Elle et ses partisans avaient pris en otage un groupe d'hommes entraînés du SHIELD ainsi qu'une petite fille.

Face a la situation Coulson ne savait quoi faire, il contacta ses supérieures en quête de réponse mais en vain. May lui supplia d'intervenir ! Elle disait pouvoir régler le problème. Alors Coulson la laissa y aller.

Elle rentra dans le bâtiment où ils étaient retenus, franchit les lignes ennemis en les mettant hors d'état de nuire et porta secours aux soldats du SHIELD. Mais sans jamais dire comment.

May se tut dans un mutisme, se cachant derrière une barrière de glace. Pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Elle n'avait pu sauver la petite fille.

Pour Coulson et le SHIELD, ce qu'elle venait de faire était héroïque. Mais pour elle, la réalité était sensiblement différente ! Pour sauver ses collègues, elle avait dut faire un choix. Un choix terrible qui allait changer sa vision du monde à jamais. Elle dut sacrifier quelque chose de précieux : son âme !

Une fois dans le bâtiment, May se précipita pour sauver les hommes du SHIELD. Écrasant au passage tous partisans de la femme aux pouvoirs. Elle se battit à mains nues ! Avec acharnement, elle les fit tomber un à un. Rien ne pouvait lui résister, telle une déesse pour le SHIELD, mais un fléau pour ses ennemis.

Elle se fraya un chemin vers les otages, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient manipulés mentalement. May partit donc à la source du problème : l'Inhumaine !

S'ensuivit une lutte acharnée, seule face a tous, elle se fit tirer dessus. Mais rien ne peut arrêter Melinda May, elle se retourna, prit un morceau de bois pointu qui s'était brisé durant la bataille, et s'en servit tel un pieu dans le cœur d'un vampire. Par ce geste, elle mit fin à la vie de l'Inhumaine.

Pensant que tout était fini elle s'écroula au sol, sa blessure à la jambe saignait, mais ce n'était pas son seul problème, car c'est là qu'elle la vit :

La petite fille sortit de sa cachette et Melinda comprit. La jeune fille était une Inhumaine !

Elle était trop jeune, inconsciente du mal qu'elle faisait, incapable de contrôler ses pouvoirs. D'un simple touché, elle absorbait les émotions comme un parasite, prenait le contrôle des esprits et les manipulait à sa guise. D'un simple mouvement, elle tuait les personnes infectées. Elle tuait encore et encore, sans le moindre regret, sans la moindre émotion. On pouvait lire les ténèbres dans le regard de cette fille.

May l'implora de laisser partir son équipe. Mais la petite fille n'en fit rien. Elle s'avança en direction de Melinda. Mais à cause de sa blessure, elle ne pu que reculer au sol.

Petite fille - «J'aime la souffrance, je veux toute leur souffrance. Tu as tuer ma mère et maintenant il y a tant de souffrances ! J'ai peur, je veux partir.»

Elle regarda les soldats du SHIELD. Un regard remplie de haine, un regard meurtrier !

May - « Non ! Pas eux, laisse les partir.»

Petite fille - « Prend ma main, donne moi ta souffrance. J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle mère. »

Alors que la petite fille s'avançait doucement vers Melinda, cette dernière reculait comme elle pouvait, lentement. Jusqu'à ce que sa main heurte un objet froid et chaud à la fois, dur et courbé.

Quand elle comprit qu'elle venait de toucher l'arme qui l'avait blessé, elle se raidit en imaginant ce qu'elle pourrait en faire, imaginant la fin du problème. Une solution facile qui permettrait de sauver son équipe.

May - « Je t'en supplie stop. Baisse la main et arrête toi ! »

Mais la petite fille n'écoutait pas, elle continuait d'avancer la main tendu vers Melinda. Et réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, May prit une décision :

May - « Tout va bien se passer. »

Pan !

Coulson l'avait trouvé à terre, serrant dans ses bras la jeune fille, le regard vide. Il l'emmena dehors lui disant qu'elle avait bien fait. Qu'elle venait de sauver les hommes du SHIELD à elle seule. Mais tout en ignorant lui-même, la sombre réalité.

May - « La fille, je n'ai pas pu la sauver. Elle ne comprenait pas, j'ai essayé. »

Coulson - «Tout va bien. Laisse la partir, tu as bien fait Melinda, laisse la partir. »

Les hommes qu'elle avait sauvé l'ont appelé « La Cavalry » en référence à l'exploit qu'elle venait de réaliser.

L'agent Melinda May est une armée d'agents du SHIELD à elle seule !

Intelligence, force, loyauté ! Rien ne pouvait atteindre l'agent May. Cependant, ce qu'elle venait de faire la changea profondément. Elle se referma, créa cette barrière de glace. Telle une statue, elle ne fit plus rien paraître de ses émotions. La femme qui autrefois était chaleureuse et souriante. Intrépide mais d'une autre façon. Qui faisait des blagues et s'attirait des ennuis en pensant que les règles avaient été établi pour être enfreintes. Cette partie d'elle, si cher pour Coulson, s'est éteinte dans ce bâtiment. Pour laisser place à la Cavalry. Un surnoms qu'elle déteste, lui rappelant chaque jours, encore et encore ce choix douloureux qu'elle a dut faire !

Sa vie s'est effondré ce jour là. Mais peu importe l'opinion qu'elle a d'elle-même, ou de ce qu'elle a fait. Peu importe ce qui se dit à l'académie du SHIELD. L'agent May est un héros, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on la surnomme la Cavalry. Elle est, et restera l'une des meilleures agents du SHIELD !


End file.
